Icon Muyo or How Aeka Learned to Stop Worrying...
by Beagle-san
Summary: An author & his avatar; a Princess & her minion; a Mommy & her li'l girl; it'd be a crowded spamfic except there are only 3 characters


Hi! In case you don't know, and if not, you're about to find out, Tenchi Muyo! is the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. This spamfic is not for profit, and to whatever extent legally permissible, is the property of the author and may not be used without permission. Beagle-san, interestingly enough, is the property of Beagle-san.  
  
Icon Muyo Or How Aeka Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Misaki Icons  
  
By Beagle-san  
  
***  
  
The spamfic you're about to be inflicted with, um, read, originally came about regarding the appalling lack of icons of a certain kawaii- loving, daughter-embarrassing, blue-haired Queen of Jurai. As this deplorable deprivation still continues, I have put this into wider circulation to annoy, er, alert, the general populace. Thus, an author and his avatar engage in a relaxing conversation, assuming that chiropractic adjustments and electro-shock therapy are your idea of relaxation.  
  
And so, on with the spam!  
  
***  
  
There can never be enough Misaki icons.  
  
AEKA AVATAR: Ahem?  
  
Yes, Aeka? And how is my message board icon/avatar today?  
  
AEKA AVATAR: Fine, but I believe you just said there can never be enough icons of my mother, did you not?  
  
Well, yeah, I did. And what's wrong with that?  
  
AEKA AVATAR: More icons would tend to lead to more avatars of Mother in use, would that not be correct?  
  
Princess, your logic is impeccable, but I just don't see the point.  
  
(A certain purple-haired Juraian princess snatches up a certain beagle by the scruff of his neck so that they are at eye level.)  
  
AEKA AVATAR: (In a voice so quiet and still that wildlife in the area immediately flees from a danger that can only be felt, not seen.) You do not get the point? (Begins shaking an extremely unfortunate dog, her voice increasing with each shake.) Do you realize the trouble I have with dealing with just one mother!?! For the love of Tsunami, how often must I go all kawaii-eyed, little-girl voiced and say "Mommy", and now you are telling me that there might be hordes of them rampaging across the net!?!? WELL, DO YOU GET THE POINT NOW!?!?!?  
  
Eeeep, umm, point taken. Ummm, could you please let me down after everything stops spinning? And when I say let me down, I mean let me down gen...  
  
THUD!  
  
(And off stalks a highly peeved avatar.)  
  
Ouch! Gently! Geez, can't a guy finish a sentence. Personally, I still say you can't have too many Misaki icons.  
  
AEKA AVATAR: (From a distance, but with power logs forming, crackling with power.) Did you say something, Beagle-san?  
  
^_^;;;;;  
  
Uhhh, why NO, er, I was just saying you can't have too many Ryoko icons and... ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AEKA AVATAR: Impudent dog. I think it is time that I send you back to obedience school. Perhaps the lessons will sink in, this time. This fic shall now be considered to have ended....  
  
MISAKI: Aeka-chan!!! Mommy's here!!!!  
  
AEKA AVATAR: Oh no...  
  
(Lady Misaki is her usual sunny, cheery self, imagine that?)  
  
MISAKI: Oh my!! Look, sweetie, Beagle-chan's singed!! I haven't seen him convulse like that since the last time he tried to piddle on Azaka. Awww, you poor thing!! Here, let me pick you up and carry you home. He's just sooo kawaii!!!! So, Aeka-chan, tell mommy what happened with poor li'l Beagle-chan?  
  
AEKA AVATAR: (Under her breath) The biggest beagle on the planet, and she calls him little. (Speaking normally) Oh it was nothing, mother, merely a mild disagreement on...eep!  
  
(Staring straight in the face of the eldest princess of Jurai is mayhem incarnate, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, the most primal force of nature in the known universe. Across the universes, Force sensitive individuals wonder at this powerful disturbance in the Force which makes the destruction of Alderaan seem like merely a mild case of indigestion. On Earth, dumb animals of all stripes, sharks, bears, AHRLIs, flee, whimpering from a terror they cannot comprehend. Yes, staring in Aeka's face is one very unhappy Lady Misaki.)  
  
MISAKI: GRRRRRR!!!!!!!!  
  
AEKA AVATAR: (Under her breath, again), Ohh, I hate this. (sigh) Mommy!!! Aeka-chan is soooo happy to see Mommy!!! (In her best kawaii-eyed, little- girl voiced ability.) Oh, Aeka-chan and Beagle-san were just having a mild disagreement. Here, I will carry him home, Mommy, puh-lease?  
  
(And the universe breathes an immense sigh of relief. Armageddon has been averted yet again, as the sparkle and sunshine returns to Misaki's visage.)  
  
MISAKI: Awww, that's my sweet li'l girl!! Why, certainly I'll let you carry your dog ho...Hmmm? I think he's trying to say something.  
  
Please...  
  
pretty.  
  
young...  
  
lady...  
  
carry me...  
  
home.  
  
MISAKI: AAAWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! He's just sooooooo Kawaii!!!!!!! Of course I'll carry you home Beagle-chan, and I'll have Sasami cook some nice steak for you...  
  
(And off goes Misaki, carrying a content, and safe beagle. Well, sort of safe, if you don't count passing out from lack of oxygen 4 times on the way home, while being hugged by a certain blue-haired Lady of Jurai.)  
  
MISAKI: (From a distance) Hurry up Aeka-chan, sweetie! Mommy brought your baby pictures to show everyone!  
  
AEKA AVATAR: (Under her breath, yet again, as her momma didn't raise no dummies, no matter how she might treat her children.) ARGH! (Speaking normally) Coming Moth...I mean, coming, Mommy!  
  
(There, on the ground where Misaki was standing and delivering the first of a number of near-death experiences to a certain beagle, is a piece of folded paper, which Aeka picks up, unfolds, and begins to read...)  
  
AEKA AVATAR: (Reading aloud) "Dear Aeka, If you can't beat them, join them. If your mother doesn't suffocate me to death on the way home, we can discuss this later. But sometimes you just gotta know when to surrender, and while you can't fight City Hall, you REALLY can't fight your mother. So to quote from Cheap Trick, 'Surrender, but don't give yourself away.' Beagle-san."  
  
AEKA AVATAR: (Sighs, and starts home.) You win "mommy". (Deeeep Sigh) But why in Tsunami's name did she have to bring the baby pictures?  
  
And now you know why there can never be enough Misaki icons. 'Cause if there's one out there, it's already as dangerous as it gets.  
  
***  
  
So, remember, use that Misaki icon wisely, or else you could get huggled to death. And for those who don't know, Lady Misaki uses the Japanese honorific "-chan" for practically everyone: Aeka-chan, Sasami- chan, Tenchi-chan, Seiryo-chan, etc.  
  
C & C can be sent to Beagle-san at beagle_san@hotmail.com 


End file.
